thecountryofphilippinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine Presidents
1st Republic 1. Emilio Aguinaldo Took office: January 23, 1899 Left office: April 01, 1901 Emilio Aguinaldo y Famy (March 22, 1869 – February 6, 1964) was a Filipino general, politician, and independence leader. He played an instrumental role during the Philippines' revolution against Spain, and the subsequent Philippine-American War or War of Philippine Independence that resisted American occupation. {C}Aguinaldo became the Philippines' first President. He was also the youngest (at age 29) to have become the country's president, the longest-lived president (having survived to age 94) and the president to have outlived the most number of successors. Commonwealth 2. Manuel L. Quezon Took office: November 15, 1935 Left office: August 1, 1944 Manuel Luis Quezón y Molina (August 19, 1878 – August 1, 1944) served as president of the Commonwealth of the Philippines from 1935 to 1944. He was the first Filipino to head a government of the Philippines (as opposed to other historical states). Quezón is considered by most Filipinos to have been the second president of the Philippines, after Emilio Aguinaldo (1897–1901). Quezón was the first Senate president elected to the presidency, the first president elected through a national election, and the first incumbent to secure re-election (for a partial second term, later extended, due to amendments to the 1935 Constitution). 2nd Republic 3. Jose P. Laurel Took office: October 14, 1943 Left office: August 17, 1945 José Paciano Laurel y García (March 9, 1891 – November 6, 1959) was the president of the Republic of the Philippines, a Japanese-sponsored administration during World War II, from 1943 to 1945. Since the administration of President Diosdado Macapagal (1961–1965), Laurel has been recognized as a legitimate president of the Philippines. Commonwealth 4. Sergio Osmena Took office: August 1, 1944 Left office: May 28, 1946 Sergio Osmena y Suico (9 September 1878 – 19 October 1961) was a Filipino politician who served as the 4th President of the Philippines from 1944 to 1946. He was Vice President under Manuel L. Quezon, and rose to the presidency upon Quezon's death in 1944, being the oldest Philippine president to hold office at age 65. A founder of Nacionalista Party, he was the first Visayan to become President of the Philippines. 3rd Republic 5. Manuel A. Roxas Took office: May 28, 1946 Left office: April 15, 1948 Manuel Acuna Roxas (January 1, 1892 – April 15, 1948) was the first president of the independent Third Republic of the Phillipines and fifth president overall. He served as president from the granting of independence in 1946 until his abrupt death in 1948. His term as president of the Philippines was also the third shortest, lasting 1 year 10 months and 18 days. 6. Elpidio Quirino Took office: April 17, 1948 Left office: December 30, 1953 Elpidio Rivera Quirino (November 16, 1890 – February 29, 1956) was a Filipino politician, and the sixth President of the Philippines. 7. Ramon Magsaysay Took office: December 30, 1953 Left office: March 17, 1957 Ramón del Fierro Magsaysay (31 August 1907 – 17 March 1957) was the seventh President of the Republic of the Philippines, serving from 30 December 1953 until his death in an aircraft disaster (1957). 8. Carlos P. Garcia Took office: March 18, 1957 Left office: December 30, 1961 Carlos Polistico García (November 4, 1896 – June 14, 1971) was a Filipino teacher, poet, orator, lawyer, public official, political economist and guerrilla leader. He became the eight President of the Republic of the Philippines. 9. Diosdado Macapagal Took office: December 30, 1961 Left office: December 30, 1965 Diosdado Pangan Macapagal (September 28, 1910 – April 21, 1997) was the ninth President of the Philippines, serving from 1961 to 1965. 10. Ferdinand Marcos Took office: December 30, 1965 Left office: February 25, 1986 Ferdinand Emmanuel Edralin Marcos (September 11, 1917 – September 28, 1989) was a Filipino dictator who held the title of President of the Philippines from 1965 to 1986. 4th Republic Martial Law '''(1972-1981) Marcos declared Martial Law on September 22, 1972, by virtue of Proclamation no. 1081 which he signed on September 21, 1972, extending his rule beyond the constitutional two-term limit. - Ferdinand Marcos, September 21, 1972 5th Republic 11. '''Corazon Aquino Took office: February 25, 1986 Left office: June 30, 1992 Maria Corazon Sumulong Cojuangco-Aquino (January 25, 1933 – August 1, 2009) was the 11th President of the Philippines and the first woman to hold that office. She led the 1986 People Power Revolution, which toppled Ferdinand Marcos and restored democracy in the Philippines. She was named "Woman of the Year" in 1986 by Time Magazine. 12. Fidel V. Ramos Took office: June 30, 1992 Left office: June 30, 1998 Fidel "Eddie" Valdez Ramos, GCMC (born March 18, 1928), popularly known as FVR, was the 12th President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. During his six years in office, Ramos was widely credited and admired by many for revitalizing and renewing international confidence in the Philippine economy. 13. Joseph E. Estrada Took office: June 30, 1998 Left office: January 20, 2001 Joseph "Erap" Ejercito Estrada (born Jose Marcelo Ejercito on April 19, 1937) was the 13th President of the Philippines, serving from 1998 until 2001. 14. Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo Took office: January 20, 2001 Left office: June 30, 2010 Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, Ph.D. (born April 5, 1947) is a Filipino politician who served as the 14th President of the Philippines from 2001 to 2010. 15. Benigno Aquino III Took office: June 30, 2010 Left office: Incumbent (Elections in 2016) Benigno Simeon Cojuangco Aquino III (born February 8, 1960), also known as Noynoy Aquino or PNoy, is a Filipino politician who has been the 15th and current President of the Philippines since June 2010. Category:Government